An accident too far
by gr8 gal
Summary: When trapped at a starfleet conference together, Chakotay and Kathryn decide to rebuild the friendship they lost after Voyagers return, but fate just keeps working against them... contains swearing and some mild violence but nothing else.


This story was wrote as an attempt at a light fic, maybe with the hope of a sequel but that will depend whether people like or not. Feedback will be extremely apprieciate. enjoy!

* * *

**An accident too far**

Chakotay stopped and looked round in horror when he entered the busy reception area. He was at the hotel for a presentation on the Delta Quadrant he was involved in and apparently so was nearly everybody else in the Alpha Quadrant. All species and all types of professionals were in sight. Cleanly suited, and tapping away on various devices. Luggage Porters raced past with trolleys of personal belongings labelled and ordered to deliver to their rooms. He hated these events, Starfleet publicity stunts. For the past six months both himself and all other members of the Voyager crew had been tricked, forced and guilt tripped into these boring repetitive functions and this week it was his turn. Luckily he had managed to escape the first three months worth as he had been back on his home planet but since his return he had been paying for leaving everyone else to pick up his slack. Approaching the front desk he waited patiently in the queue till he reached the front.

"Hello, I have a room booked via Starfleet, my names Com…"

"Starfleet? Chakotay, yes I recognise you. Here is the key to your room Sir, enjoy your stay with us." Smiled the clerk politely and moving onto the next customer immediately. She was definitely rushed off her feet thought Chakotay.

"Thank you," smiled Chakotay and made his escape out of the loud room. He found his way to his room finally after three wrong turns, so much for being a natural tracker and swiped himself in. Once inside the room though he stopped still in shock. The room was completely different to his usual standard. A bed, a wardrobe and a bathroom was plush for Starfleet's budget but this was unbelievable. Before him was a collection of large cream sofas, a deep wood coffee table in the centre of them. To the left of the sofa's was a glass dining table decorated with a striking bouquet of white, green and lemon flowers. Obviously they were responsible for the sweet smell of fresh summer that filled the room. Double fronted glass doors were situated between the two areas and he could see another furniture collection out on the balcony beyond. Directly on his right a door was open displaying a kitchen, compact of course but for a hotel that does complementary room service above a certain floor rather extravagant in his opinion. He laughed in excitement, whatever had happened since his last conference had suddenly changed Starfleet's value of him. Walking forward he went to another set of double doors, and pushed them open. His mood suddenly flipped to sheer panic as a piercing woman's scream hit him like a photon torpedo. Before him stood Kathryn Janeway, grabbing her towel off the bed like lightening and pulling it round her naked body. He spun round immediately to leave but found himself walking straight into the back of the bedroom door and rebounding with so much force he fell over backwards. Hard!

For what felt like an eternity all Chakotay was aware of was pain, and whiteness. He could hear a sound in the far depths of his mind but it was mumbled, displaced. Like the sound of a voice under water, surreal and fractured. He tried to zone in on it. As he did the white mist refocused, clearing slightly to display a large expanse of ceiling. From the top of his view he saw a shape appear. It was dark and cream, and it was moving. The more he focused the more the object took form, and he realised it was a face, a woman's face with long red hair, Kathryn Janeway's face! Mortified when his realisation of how he had come to be staring at the ceiling and where his pain had come from he sat up as quickly as possible only to fall straight back down when his forehead collided once again with a solid. This time the unfortunate solid that was Kathryn's face. They were now both groaning in pain. Gripping his hand over his know pulsating brow he forced himself to his knees despite the pain and the embarrassment swamping him to check that his victim was ok. He crawled over to where she knelt clutching her own head in a similar fashion to his and placed his other hand on her shoulder. Her bare shoulder he registered!

"Kathryn, I'm so sorry, are you ok? I'm such an idiot! Do you need me to call a doctor?" rattled Chakotay looking her over the best he could. Kathryn squinted out from beside her hand to stare at him and shook her head only to groan and freeze again, the action having tripled her pain. "Oh no, let me look? Does it hurt bad? Are you dizzy?" she pushed away his hand with her elbow, her other hand busy holding together the large white towel she wore.

"Just get some ice!" she said finally sending him into action.

"Ice! Yes good idea! Ice!" he muttered as he clambered to his feet and worked his way back to the kitchen. He searched quickly placing his hand on every surface as if it would help till he eventually located the ice machine. Realising he had nothing to catch the ice in he grabbed the oven mitts that hung on the wall and proceeded to fill it with ice. Returning to the bedroom, Kathryn was now sat on the bed with a large white fluffy robe on clutching her head in her hands. "Here," he offered pulling away her hands so he could hold the mitt to her face. His forehead had collided directly to the top bridge of her nose between her eyebrows. He rested softly on the bed next to her helping her hold the mitt, she hadn't said a word in the last 5 minutes. "Does it feel any better?" Kathryn moved her face away from the mitt so he could get a clear view and he gasped in horror at the damage he'd done. She had an oval lump, sporting the colours red, purple, black and yellow.

"How hard is your fucking head?!" she grunted finally. Chakotay's eyes went wide and he felt himself smirk. Despite the situation the sound of Kathryn Janeway swearing still made him laugh. He had only ever heard her curse twice before in the whole seven years they had known each other and they had been in some places where swearing was a necessity to stay sane. Kathryn saw the smile forming and scowled slightly before wincing. Chakotay still felt the power of her glare and quickly cleared his face of his smile.

"Sorry," he whispered. She returned behind the mitt.

"What the hell are you doing in here anyway?" asked Kathryn. There was no anger in her voice, perhaps a bit annoyance but mainly curiosity. Chakotay remembered where he was and what he had seen, then blushed in embarrassment.

"The woman at reception gave me the key to here, I think she made a mistake." Replied Chakotay.

"So do I," agreed Kathryn. "Didn't you realise that when you saw the VIP suite wrote outside?"

"Errr…I though maybe my luck was changing," smiled Chakotay, he heard Kathryn's snort of laughter at his stupidity and he was feeling it pretty well right now. She placed the mitt down on the bedside cabinet.

"The ice has melted," she stated. "How does it look?"

"Honestly?...bad!"

"Great!" she sighed standing up and seeing for herself in the mirror. She touched it lightly before turning back to him. "You better go and sort out your room, they'll be all gone soon if you don't hurry."

"Oh yeah, and damn am I going to shout at someone about this!"

"Not before I do you won't!" she growled and he could see she meant it; somebody was going to get their arse kicked when she saw them. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He nodded his goodbye returning to the door when he suddenly got an idea. Taking a deep breath and preying on his ancestors for some form of support he turned back to her.

"Kathryn what are you doing tonight?" he gasped a little louder and quicker than planned. He didn't know why he was so nervous.

"I did have a date but thanks to you I think I'm going to have to cancel. Why?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me? We don't have to go out if you don't want, we can stay here or at my room although it is a lot smaller than this but I don't mind, we've ate in much worse…"

"Chakotay stop babbling!" moaned Kathryn. "I would like that." She nodded. "Come back at 1800?"

"1800," Chakotay smiled and left.

He finally got in his own room an hour later after speaking to the manager in complaint at what had happened. He hadn't gone into complete detail and in honesty he thought they were more concerned that Kathryn would be upset than he was but he at least managed to wing himself free room surface for the rest of his stay. His room was the same as his usual and he sat dejectedly on the end of his bed thinking of the room Kathryn had been given eight floors up. Life was certainly more luxurious for one red headed Admiral.

At 1745 Chakotay left his apartment to greet Kathryn. He had spent the last hour debating what to wear but had finally settled on some deep brown loose fitting jeans with a cream shirt. He wanted to look smart but not like he was making too much effort and this outfit seemed to do the job. In his hand was a small box of chocolates. He'd first ordered flowers but then remembered the large bouquet she already had and decided they would look rather pitiful. At the end of the corridor he stepped into the turbolift and requested Kathryn's floor. The doors just began to slide shut when he saw a man coming towards him.

"Wait!" hollered a voice. Chakotay put his arm out causing the doors the spring open fully again and the man jogged in beside him saying thanks. "Chakotay?" asked the man suddenly. "Is that you?"

"Sorry do I know you?" questioned Chakotay turning to the man. There was something vaguely familiar about him but he couldn't tell how he knew him. He got a slight twinge in his brain though that it wasn't a face he wanted to see.

"It's me, Kent Fox, we went to the academy together!" reminded the man. Chakotay's mouth dropped open in surprise. He remembered Kent. They'd been virtually best friends for over three years until he walked in on Kent screwing his girlfriend in their apartment. No wonder he didn't want to see him, the anger he felt at the time came flowing back to him. "Man, how have you been?! I'm loving the look you got going on, it suits you!" Kent gestured to Chakotay right eyebrow.

"Kent I've been good thanks, yourself? What are you doing now?" responded Chakotay. 'Still sleeping with other men's women' he asked subconsciously but kept that comment to himself.

"I'm an Captain now, got the promotion last year." Bragged Kent, Chakotay felt his nerves grate at the man. He had never been one to partake in jealous competitions but Kent rubbed him up the wrong way, and it annoyed him deeply that Kent was further up the chain than he was. "I'd ask about you, but I already know. That's a hell of an adventure you got yourself into last year, huh?"

"Yes, you could call it that." Nodded Chakotay, the turbolift opened at Kathryn's floor and Chakotay stepped out. "I have to go I have a date."

"Well if the night doesn't go quite as planned me and a few guys are having drinks down in the bar if you want to join us. It'd be good to catch up sometime."

"I'll keep it in mind." Smiled Chakotay and walked off. "Like hell I will" he muttered once the lift had gone again.

"How's your head?" asked Chakotay once they were inside. "The swelling has gone down." He commented tilting his head to give her a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away from him busying herself finding glasses. Chakotay felt himself tense, angry and hurt by her rejection but willing himself not too ruin the evening.

"I'll be able to cover it with make up tomorrow, but it's a bit tender now." Explained Kathryn. "You haven't even got a mark!" she moaned.

"Years of practise I suppose, that's what made me such a good boxer." He shrugged. "What did you tell your date?" said Chakotay. He was upset at the prospect of her going on a date with someone else but he didn't let it show. He was glad she had cancelled.

"I told him I was assaulted whilst taking a shower," she stated. Chakotay's face paled and he saw Kathryn grin. She was teasing him and he relaxed slightly. "I told him I had a headache, it's partly true at least." The door sounded interrupting his reply. "That should be room service." Smiled Kathryn opening the door. A porter walked in pushing a trolley full of serving dishes and a bottle of wine in an ice bucket. He began to serve but Kathryn stopped him and he left with a bow. She passed the wine to Chakotay to pour then placed their respective plates before them. "I got mushroom risotto, I hope that is ok?"

"Perfect," smiled Chakotay.

"So how have you been?" asked Kathryn. "I tried to speak during the debriefings but by the time I was allowed you had left planet and I didn't know how to get in touch. I thought you'd call me when you got where you were but you never did." There was no accusatory tone to her voice but he could see that she was irked by his behaviour and he found it quite enjoyable that she cared.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you wanted to hear from me."

"Why ever not? I thought we were friends?" stated Kathryn angry, she had placed her fork down on the table and was staring at him intently.

"We were, but that was different. On the ship we didn't have much choice but now…You had your promotion lined up and all your new Admiral buddies I didn't want to get in your way. I didn't want to force myself into your new life."

"Chakotay how could you think like that? If I didn't enjoy your company believe me I wouldn't have spent time with you on Voyager no matter how limited the options were. I thought you knew me better than that."

"I know, it was pretty stupid of me. I'm sorry"

"Yes it was stupid! But you can make up for it by spending some time with me this week."

"Ok, I think that would be an acceptable punishment."

"Punishment? If I wanted to punish you Chakotay I would have cooked this myself and you'd be spending the rest of the week in your bathroom." She smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed. "Fine, we will spend time together but I make the plans." Kathryn looked at him suspiciously before smiling and picking up her fork again.

"Ok, I can agree to that. Just as long as my forehead isn't involved in any of the activities."

"Well that does diminish our opportunities but under the circumstances I think it can be arranged." They both laughed.

They ate and talked for a while discussing family, friends and gossip before retiring to their separate hotel rooms a little before midnight.

The next morning Chakotay woke earlier than planned with lightness in his step despite hardly any sleep. He decided to take advantage of the early morning and visit the luxurious swimming pool and gym in the basement of the hotel. After running, weights and several laps of the pool he returned to the dressing room.

"Oh not a good sign, last night didn't go too well then?" teased a voice from over his shoulder. He turned to see Kent exiting the showers.

"What?" asked Chakotay confused.

"You're in here so early, I'm guessing that your date didn't last that long," Kent explained dropping his towel with absolutely no shame or embarrassment. Chakotay could tell by the man's stance that he was trying to make him uncomfortable. Typical Kent behaviour, even when they were friends he did things like this. Chakotay wondered why his younger self bothered with him at all.

"It went fine actually, we've planned a second date for today." Boasted Chakotay, meeting Kent's challenge and dropping his swimming shorts in defiance. Kent smiled obviously amused that Chakotay hadn't let himself be outdone.

"She's keen?"

"I like to hope so." Nodded Chakotay putting on his clothes as they spoke.

"Where are you going tonight?"

"Not sure yet, I'm going to plan something today make sure the times ok with her."

"Well if you're struggling for ideas, there is a little lake side restaurant down the road. Great food, even better wine. That usually does the trick if you know what I mean, ladies love the moonlight stroll back along the riverside." Suggested Kent dressing too, his last sentence was accompanied with a wink. Chakotay knew exactly what he meant.

"Thanks, I'll think about it." nodded Chakotay. He picked up his things and left. The lake side restaurant did sound nice, however he was reluctant to take advice from Kent. Especially because he didn't want Kathryn to think he viewed their dates as endless opportunities to seduce her. He had to admit it was high on his list of possible outcomes but he respected her too much to make it his top priority. He needed to think longer.

At 1400 he finally admitted that he was no closer to a solution than before so during a break in the presentations he slipped out to reception and got them to book a table at the restaurant and a vehicle to take them down there. He then sent a message to Kathryn telling her to be ready for 1900 and to dress smart. He then quickly sent another message explaining that he didn't mean that she usually dressed messy he just meant where they were going was posh and smart clothes would be advisable. Hoping that he'd cleared up any offence he'd caused he returned to his speeches slightly nervous and wishing he could wait for her reply.

At 1900 she appeared in reception wearing a soft lemon dress. It had a tucked in waist that flared into a gathered full skirt. The neckline was modest and it stopped just above her knees. She had teamed it with a small white cardigan, stilettos and clutch bag. Her hair down and styled wavy with its new longer length.

"You look beautiful," greeted Chakotay bending to kiss her hand. Kathryn laughed at the behaviour blushing then accepted the rose he offered her smelling it with a smile. "Shall we go?"

"Where are we going?" asked Kathryn, she allowed Chakotay to open the car door for her and help her in. "You know I don't like waiting."

"Well you're going to have too, its part of the punishment remember." Teased Chakotay. Kathryn laughed along but he knew she was itching to find out. Soon enough they pulled up outside the quaint restaurant that looked no larger than the average house. However when were escorted through to their table they saw the large deck that stretched out beyond across the lake decorated with strings of fairy lights and lanterns. Strategically placed plants added a touch of privacy to the setting and it looked very pretty. They were seated along the edge of the decking the sound of water lapping against the wood at the side relaxing.

"Oh look," smiled Kathryn gleefully. Chakotay looked where she reached down to see a swan and its chicks swimming beside them coming for a look at the new visitors. Kathryn had her fill of them then returned to sitting up straight. The waiter chose this moment to return with the menus.

"Madam exquisite!" he praised in a deep rich Italian accent. "You be my favourite guest tonight!" They laughed at his exaggerated whispers as if he was sharing a secret. "Tonight's specials are lobster and Chicken summer surprise. However I recommend the vegetable board…it is fantastique!" he said puckering his lips too a pop.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn to check she wanted that and she shrugged her answer with a nod. "We'll both have that then please," he smiled.

"Wine?" asked the waiter.

"White please, any is fine"

"I choose good one for you and my favourite customer." He said thumbs up gesture accompanying him. He disappeared inside then. Chakotay turned to look at Kathryn more closely.

"Your head looks ok?" he mentioned.

"Make up" explained Kathryn. "Let me assure you there is a bruise buried under there. Luckily nobodies noticed. How was today?"

"You know, same old thing…speech, questions yadda yadda…speech, questions…you get the picture." Answered Chakotay. "I'll be glad when they're all over."

"Me too. I hate these things!" she agreed. The waiter came back with the wine and poured them both a glass leaving the bottle beside them in an ice bucket. "This is nice, have you been here before?" inquired Kathryn looking round the restaurant.

"No, I haven't. Somebody recommended it today, lucky for me they were right." Answered Chakotay.

"Oh Chakotay look," gasped Kathryn in a hushed tone, she pointed just over his left shoulder. He looked over discreetly seeing an older couple holding hands, then back too her. "Isn't that Admiral Smith?"

"Really! I thought he was married to that news woman with the big lips?" whispered Chakotay.

"He is!" smiled Kathryn. "And that definitely isn't her!"

"Kathryn stop staring they'll see," warned Chakotay.

"Oh no they won't, his tongues too far down her throat for them to see anything right at this moment!" she laughed with a raised eyebrow not caring about Chakotay's embarrassment.

"You're kidding!" gasped Chakotay turning round to see that the couple were in fact in a passionate lip lock. "Oh god! You're not!" he laughed.

"Your meal Sir," interrupted a young waiter startling them both. He placed it down and they both laughed at their behaviour. He served Kathryn too, topped up both of their glasses then left them alone.

"Oh that desert was amazing!" smiled Kathryn as they slowly strolled home from the restaurant along the river path. "I've not ate that much in years!"

"Me neither!" agreed Chakotay.

"I don't think Admiral Smith has either!" teased Kathryn.

"Kathryn!" rebuked Chakotay laughing. She had never let them get out of eyeshot all night, her natural female talent for gossip and ear wigging he had not been able to witness on voyager was suddenly shown to him full force. It was no wonder she always knew what was going on onboard voyager. "If he finds out we've seen he'll have our hide!"

"Who's going to tell him! Stop worrying and he can't do anything, what is he going to say, the minute he tries we just have to say why and then he's in the shit!" reasoned Kathryn, the wine they had eaten making her slightly more free with her words than usual. "If Tuvok was here he would say you'r…" Chakotay suddenly cut her off by clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" he hissed. A moan erupted from the path before them and both of their eyes widened. "They're round the corner!" They both stood motionless listening to the sounds in horror. "And I think they're coming this way! We have to hide!"

"Don't be ridcu…." Before Kathryn could finish her sentence of protest he'd pushed her backwards into the row of trees bordering the lake. But he didn't account for the thick roots tangling on the ground being so strong and they both stared in horror at each other as they tripped and fell further and further back through the trees. They weren't stopping!

The freezing water hit Kathryn's back causing her to scream in shock, and instantly the water covered her form, her view and her thoughts, quickly followed by Chakotay. The next minute was a blur of bubbles, mud and scrambling as she fought with Chakotay's body trying to surface. Every time one of them seemed to gain some footing the other fell pushing the other over. Finally they erupted from the water with a splash together, each holding onto the other dragging them out with them. They were both gasping air greedily into their lungs. Chakotay looked at Kathryn making sure she was ok but her face was one of thunder. She looked so angry he backed away from her slightly fearing this was going to be his place of death, wearing a suit, in a freezing lake at a Starfleet presentation where nobody cared either way about him. Not really how he imagined it. "You…You complete…" growled Kathryn in a low tone. Chakotay gulped in fear.

"Admiral Janeway! Is that you? Here grab my hand I'll pull you out." Bellowed a voice startling them both. On the bank stood the very man who had caused all these problems reaching through the devastation they had made in the trees to pull them out. Chakotay assisted Kathryn to the edge of the bank despite her pushing him off at every step and Admiral Smith pulled her out from above and through the trees. She stood on the bank pulling her sodden, now brown dress back into place, but it was hopeless as it clung together and too her body. She finally looked up and made eye contact with the Admiral.

"Admiral Smith! Thank you for the help!" smiled Kathryn plastering a smile on her face whilst simultaneously pulling a plant that had stuck to her hair off. Chakotay slopped out onto the bank beside her, his face bright red with embarrassment and exertion from climbing out unassisted. He looked at Kathryn carefully wondering whether he should just make a run for it now.

"Are you ok?" asked the Admiral. Kathryn nodded wishing the ground would swallow her whole, or the Admiral would leave so she could kill Chakotay by pushing him back in. "Here I'll call you a car to take you back to the hotel."

"No, no it's fine, we'll walk, they won't allow in a car in this state anyway." Declined Kathryn. "But thank you for the help anyway. But if you'll excuse me!" Before either man could stopped them she had marched off round the corner. The sound of squelching shoes telling them her rapid path away. Chakotay looked at the Admiral who looked extremely bemused.

"I'm so dead!" groaned Chakotay.

"That was one very angry woman Commander," agreed Smith. "I wouldn't want to be you right now."

"Look I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this…" asked Chakotay struggling to pull off his suit jacket that he hoped wasn't ruined.

"Oh of course…my lips are sealed." Nodded the Admiral.

"Thank you. I must go now and apologise" smiled Chakotay beginning to walk away too.

"You might want to let her cool down first, good luck!" offered Smith then waved as Chakotay squelched off too. It registered in his depressed mind that the Admirals girlfriend had disappeared quickly.

Chakotay woke to shrill of the alarm. "Computer resume alarm 24 hours" he groaned and rolled onto his back. What a night he ha had. After finally reaching the hotel he walked into reception to find the press having a miniature conference there about the next day's rota. After a mad dash away from their laughing cameras he made it too his room. Once inside, he jumped into the shower not even removing his clothes. He smelled of pond, even worse he tasted pond. Twenty minutes later after dressing into dry clothes he cautiously left his room and went up to Kathryn's. He stood outside her door for twenty minutes with her refusing to answer before a night porter finally asked him to leave before he called security. He went to bed defeated and mortified. How he was ever going to say sorry for this one he had no idea.

Chakotay stood up and sniffed with distaste, he could still smell stale water. Picking up his suit from the night before he looked at it distastefully, wondering what to do with the offending object. Deciding to see if he could get it cleaned he switched on his computer terminal and was surprised to see 26 messages flashing up. Opening the first one which was from B'Elanna he whimpered in humiliation as he saw the picture of himself, dripping into the hotel reception. A weed wrapped round his leg, and a path of muddy foot prints behind him. Reading the words that accompanied it he knew at that moment he would never live this down. 'Wow old man, this ones new, even for you!' He filed through the other messages and all were similar ridiculing lines from friends and former crew members, there was one from Admiral Smith and Kent too. Finally though one from Kathryn caught his attention, Opening it up he read it with _**bated**_ breathe.

_Chakotay, I was planning to ignore you till Q's funeral for last night. I've never been more embarrassed in my life! What were you thinking? However due to recent circumstances I feel it will be more satisfying for me to instead spend time with you so that I can ridicule and laugh at you. I thank you for making my day. Kathryn X_

Chakotay smiled in relief. Kathryn seemed to have worked through her anger overnight and was beginning to see the humour in the situation, or at least his situation anyway. Still he needed to apologize so he booked a massage for her in the spa for this afternoon on his account and dressed. Finally puffing up all the bravery he could muster, and plastering a smile on his face he left his room and faced the public in his humiliation.

The morning didn't go as badly as planned. Perhaps only half the people he met had openly laughed out loud and the other half had been quite sympathetic about the whole incident. The strangest reaction had been a Vulcan hotel porter who had proceeded to explain to him the spa facilities within the hotel and the directions to the swimming pool. Chakotay had tried to explain it had been an accident but the porter either didn't listen or didn't believe him. Either way it was one of the strangest 10 minutes of his life. After a quick breakfast in the hotel restaurant he proceeded to one of the conference halls where he was thankfully only needed to sit on the stage today whilst another professor explained the more scientific discoveries of the Delta Quadrant. To both his mortification and pleasure he also found Kathryn to be sat with him when he arrived, although she did take quite an active role in the presentations.

"Kathryn would you like to join me for lunch?" asked Chakotay during a break in the proceedings. They were stood and were following a procession of people leaving the hall.

"Oh I don't know," thought Kathryn dubiously. "We pass a fountain on the way and I don't want you to get the sudden urge to throw me in…"

"I wouldn't…" he began but she interrupted him.

"I never knew deep sea diving was one of your talents, it wasn't on your record."

"Kathryn please!" he begged.

"Or did you just get so caught up with them little ducks that you wanted to join them?" she continued.

"Sorry, I really didn't think we'd go all the way through them trees. You have to admit they looked pretty thick!" he argued in his defence. He saw Kathryn's face nearly break into a grin before her mask slipping back into place and realised she was teasing him. "I do feel sorry for you ending up in the paper," she relented finally as they sat at a table together. "Not sorry enough not to laugh though" she added after a moment. "How has it been?"

"Horrible," he answered truthfully. "I thought after them first few weeks and they'd lost interest that would be it but that doesn't seem to be the case. Front page Kathryn! I made front page!" Kathryn chuckled at his disbelief. "Anyway, how did you get past them and not get your picture took?!"

"I went in the backdoor," she said quietly. They took a seat at table and a waiter placed two dishes before them

"Back door? What back door? How come I don't know about this?" he gasped exasperated.

"The staff entrance around the back. It pays to get friendly with the lower staff at hotels Chakotay, you never know when you might need an extra blanket…or a back door!"

"Get friendly?" he said ripping a piece of his bread role off hard. Kathryn noticed the laughter had fell from his voice and realised just what he thought she was implying.

"Not like that!" she groaned rolling her eyes. "God you can be so jealous sometimes!"

"Jealous! I'm not jealous!" he defended with a laugh.

"Then why were you sulking?" argued Kathryn.

"I wasn't!" he whispered. The neighbouring tables were beginning to stare at their loud tones. They both gave apologising smiles and leaned in quietly.

"Yes you were! The minute you thought I was involved with someone you got that look on your face that!"

"Kathryn, drop it!" he ordered, his face harsh. Kathryn took the hint and closed her gaping mouth with a disgruntled sigh. He hated behaving like that but he couldn't let his feelings for her become known. He had spent years with her pitying him he didn't need it anymore. If she wanted a relationship she would let it known, until then he was a closed book. It would hurt too much to have it any other way. They continued to eat their lunch in silence. "Kathryn I'm sorry I shouted at you." She looked at him with a shrug. "Let me make it up to you tomorrow, you have the day off till the evening right?"

"Yes," answered Kathryn. She allowed Chakotay to assist her to stand pulling her chair out for her.

"Me too, join me on a picnic during the day?" he asked.

"Ok," she agreed but didn't say much else. They took their seats in the hall again and the afternoon's presentations began.

Chakotay sat in the bar nursing a beer. The day had been stressful and he had decided to ease his troubles by going to the hotel bar instead of straight to bed. Kathryn he knew would be occupied all evening with the massage he booked for her and quite frankly he didn't feel like spending time with anyone else today. They all were laughing at him anyway so it was better to let them laugh amongst themselves.

"Commander Chakotay, you have a call," said the bar keep startling him. The man pointed to a comm. unit at the end of the bar and Chakotay thanked him and walked over to it. He was surprised to see Kathryn on the other end, red faced and unhappy.

"Do you think you're funny?" she demanded. She was livid. His face dropped back in horror at how angry she was.

"What is the matter?" he panicked.

"I've just been for my 'massage'" she kinked her fingers at the last word and smiled sarcastically. "Is this some sort of sick payback for what I said at lunch?"

"Kathryn I thought you would enjoy it, you always did on board voyager."

"How the hell do you know what I enjoyed?" her voice was low and deadly. Chakotay began to sweat.

"Well I was there once when you had it, I saw."

"Excuse me!!"

"On the holodeck, you programmed a man and I'd walk in to speak to you but at the same time you put the privacy lock on and took your gown off." He explained nervously. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have stayed but I didn't want to embarrass you!"

"Chakotay I never had a program like that! Ever!" she was deeply flushed with embarrassment.

"Yes you did, the doctor mentioned it for me too try when I was tense once." Insisted Chakotay knowing he was right. Kathryn began to retort but then stopped with a confused frown.

"Chakotay what the hell are you talking about?" she sighed dropping her head into her hands.

"Your massage programme" he replied confused too.

"Massage? As in an actual massage?" she clarified lifting her head back up.

"Yes of course! What else could I mean?" smiled Chakotay wondering if it had been her who was drinking and not him. she took a deep breath and began to speak.

"…Chakotay you didn't book me a massage this evening…"

"Yes I did, a private one in your room." He interrupted angry.

"Chakotay he wasn't in my room to give me a massage I am certain of that!"

"What? I paid him for it. I'll ring reception and complain now."

"Chakotay don't!" she burst loudly her hands slamming against the screen. Chakotay predicted if it was possible she would have pounced on him then.

"Kathryn I'm confused, will you please tell me what has got you so upset so I can start to appaulogise if its my fault,"

"It is your fault Chakotay."

"It is? Ok I'm sorry," nodded Chakotay. "Now what have I done wrong?"

"You didn't book me a massage you booked me a gigolo!" she hissed and the screen went blank. Chakotay sat dumbfounded staring at the screen. Had he heard her correctly? He thought she had said gigolo. The conversation began to fit into place and he realised that she had said that exactly and he had really out his foot in it this time. It was now his turn to drop his head into his hands in defeat. How he was going to explain this one was beyond him.

Chakotay woke early and worked out for an hour whilst planning their day. He had decided that if no accidents were to happen this time they needed to go somewhere alone where nobody could spoil it for them. Approaching reception he was greeted by a young man who usually worked in the bar.

"How may I help you Commander?" asked the lad cheerfully.

"I would like to order a picnic basket for today." Explained Chakotay.

"Certainly, what would you like in it? We have three specials available, the luxury, the delight and the heaven." He explained pointing to each item on the menu he had passed to Chakotay. Chakotay skimmed over it seeing the lists of each one.

"Can I have the luxury please? But would it be possible to not have the Vulcan Dark Sauce included in the sandwiches?"

"Certainly sir. I'll have that made up right away. When did you want it?"

"Is an hour ok?" Chakotay said looking at his wrist watch.

"Fine sir, would you like it brought to your room, or delivered straight to your picnic location?"

"Well could I just pick it up here on the way out, I'm not really sure where I'll be going yet."

"That's fine sir, I'll put it on your room bill." Chakotay thanked him and returned to his room. He showered, shaved and dressed in casual beige shorts and a white t shirt, on his feet he wore sandals. Accessing the hotel computer he began to riffle through their assortment of gifts looking for a suitable apology for Kathryn. He had tried to go to her room the night before but had been promptly removed from the floor by security when her door said she wasn't accepting guest. Power did have more privileges than first presumed. He spotted it. The perfect apology. A teddy, a very cute fluffy dog holding a ball between its front paws. Not his usual affair but it was certainly something he hadn't bought her before and she had everything else so far. Replicating it he made the journey to her floor. Quietly he sat the teddy outside and propped up the small letter he had written against it. Pressing the buzzer he rushed back hiding round the corner. The door opened and Kathryn bent down in surprise to the gift. To his relief she smiled at the goofy face of the puppy. She opened and read the letter. Chakotay's stomach was in his mouth waiting.

"I forgive you Chakotay, you can come out now!" she said loudly. He slowly crept into view. A sheepish smile on his lips. She put the gift and the letter inside the door then came out again carrying a large straw sunhat closing the door behind her.

"You look nice," complimented Chakotay when they were finally in the lift. Kathryn wore a simple knee length white summer dress, covered in the tiniest of baby blue flowers. She too had sandals on her feet. "Wait here a moment please." He smiled and rushed too the reception desk. A different man was on than before. "hi, I ordered a picnic basket earlier to pick up here." The man bent down and passed him the basket and wished him a nice day. Chakotay returned to Kathryn and they began their walk through the idyllic paths and fields Chakotay had planned. After a good hour of gentle strolling they pitched up in a field under the shade of a large tree.

"Here is your salad," offered Chakotay passing her the item. She took it looking it over with a smile. They were sat on the large blanket the basket beside them. "Did you ask for no Vulcan sauce?"

"Yes," affirmed Chakotay. "I know you're allergic too it so I asked for it removed."

"Thank you," smiled Kathryn. She began tucking in to the salad. "I'm so hungry!"

"Me too," agreed Chakotay chomping on his own salad.

Finally after they ate they lay down next to each other both full and exhausted. "So are you going to tell me what actually happened last night?" asked Chakotay. He was slightly intrigued to know the fate of the man who surprised Kathryn Janeway.

"I knew you were fishing earlier!" laughed Kathryn then clearing her throat. "It wasn't really that funny, it did start as a massage. He set up the bed and let me choose oils and stuff, I undressed like usual and lay down."

"You were naked!" almost shrieked Chakotay. He suddenly realised this could have been a dangerous topic of conversation.

"I had the towel over me," she responded. "Well he began the massage and it was all fine, he was really quite good then I think I was falling asleep because I don't really remember much, but I felt him disappear for a moment then next thing I knew he walked round the front of me butt naked and ready for action so to speak!" Chakotay began to laugh. "It isn't funny!" insisted Kathryn clearing her throat again. Chakotay just began to laugh even harder. "I was so embarrassed Chakotay, I went crazy at him. I think B'Elanna possessed me for a moment the poor man didn't know what to do. Of course then he explained that was his job and showed me in the broacher. I couldn't meet his eye again. I had to just ask him to leave." Chakotay laughed even harder clutching his side, tears streamed down the side of his face. "Considering it was your fault I was put in that situation you aren't acting very sorry!" her voice sounded tense but Chakotay could hear her smile in it.

"I am sorry, you know I'm sorry," sobered Chakotay still laughing a bit. "I just wish I'd thought of it sooner!"

"You…!" began Kathryn but stopped to clear her throat. She lay back down and let out a soft laugh. "I give up and I'm tired. I'm sleeping for a while."

"I will join you," he chuckled. Closing his eyes he let the soft ruffle of the breeze in the leaves lull him to sleep.

Chakotay became aware of his skin feeling warmer first, like he was lay in the sun. Opening his eyes he winched realising he was lay in the sun. The shadow of the tree must have moved off them. A choked chough made him jump. Turning to Kathryn he froze. Her face was red, blotchy covered in perspiration. Her breathing was coming in shallow struggled gulps. Springing too his feet he hovered over her shaking her firmly.

"Kathryn wake up!" he shouted. "Kathryn!" She jerked awake her eyelids fluttering open only to close nearly straight away. "Oh god, Kathryn!" Opening her mouth with his hands he tipped her head back looking into her throat. It was swollen. Red, angry and swollen. She choked with a spasm out of his hold and back down onto the mat. She was having an allergic reaction. "I'm going to get help Kathryn I promise! Just keep breathing for me!" He scooped her into his arms and stood up. Her whole body felt wet with sweat and he bounced her to get a tighter grip on her slippery legs. Cursing himself for not thinking to bring his comm. badge he began to run back through the fields.

His limbs were screaming at him too stop, arms long since gone numb at being held in the same position. Kathryn's weight long since an ease. His breathing was almost as strained as hers now but her lips had taken a blue tinge. The red blotches beginning to disappear too more dangerous pale ones. She had long since lost consciousness. Staring away from her face and into the distance he could finally see the hotel up ahead. It was the final push he needed, and with a new lease of life he began running twice as fast.

"Help!" he shouted. He had sprung off the path out onto the busy front patio of the hotel. He charged up the steps towards the door, everybody staring at him in horror. They must have looked a site. Kathryn whole body dripping wet, her body lifeless and pale with loud wheezing breaths erupting from her gasping chest. Him nearly breathing as loudly, sweat covering him too and dripping onto Kathryn. He knew he was red faced without a mirror. "Call…emergency!" He collapsed falling too his knees, the door man helped to get Kathryn safely away from him and lay at the top of the Hotel steps. "She's…allergic reaction…can't breathe…." He panted. To his joy the whine of a transporter beam swallowed them up.

Chakotay was fuming, his body tense. He sat in the chair beside Kathryn's hospital bed ready to kill somebody. She had had an allergic reaction, to the Vulcan sauce. The very one he had specifically requested to not be included in the picnic basket. He had already spoken to the hotel manager, bellowed at him was probably more accurate. The man had been gobsmacked. Chakotay had blasted him for over 30 minutes pacing the floor, shouting complaints, obscenities after insults. Everything he could think of. Kathryn had nearly died because of them. He had resuscitated her once in the field and the doctor had saved her once again at the hospital. She was in the clear now and sleeping off the medications but he was still so scared. He gripped her hand tightly not wanting to let her go.

"Mmmm…" she groaned opening her eyes. Chakotay sighed in relief that she was finally coming round.

"Hey how you feeling?" he whispered stroking her cheek. She looked at him confused then around her.

"What happened?" she croaked her voice heavy and hoarse.

"You had an allergic reaction," he explained.

"The Vulcan sauce? But you said…"

"I was wrong," answered Chakotay looking down. Kathryn merely nodded. He could tell she was in pain by the way she kept gulping. "Would you like a drink?" she nodded and he reached for the cup that the nurse had left for her and held the straw to her lips. She took a sip and he put the cup back.

"How did I get here?"

"They transported you from the hotel, I carried you there though." he said. Kathryn's eyes widened. "I'd do it again." Kathryn smiled at him. Only a small smile but given her pain Chakotay knew it was the best she could manage. She coughed slightly the movement making her clutch her chest in obvious discomfort.

"I had too do CPR on you, I'm sorry, the doctor said I cracked one of your ribs."

"I forgive you," she smiled trying to joke but not having enough energy.

"Go back to sleep, I'll be here," he smiled kissing her softly on the head.

"I know," she whispered and fell asleep his hands clutched in hers.

Kathryn was released the next morning with instructions to rest. Chakotay had been forced to return to the hotel during the night by the hotel porters but had returned almost immediately. He was supposed to be presenting that afternoon but he wasn't doing anything with Kathryn still in hospital. The hospital transported them back and Chakotay was surprised to find he had been given the neighbouring room too Kathryn's as compensation. Kathryn's room was full of flowers from people who had heard about her close call but also from the hotel as an apology. Chakotay realised that he may have been a little harsh the day before as it was just a simple mistake, but it had put Kathryn's life at risk. If Kathryn were too have died because he hadn't checked the sauce, he would have never have forgiven himself.

"Do you need anything?" he asked when they finally entered her room.

"No I'm fine really," smiled Kathryn. "I'm going to have a bath then go to bed."

"Let me run it for you," offered Chakotay already setting about the task. Kathryn walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed. Her throat ached, so did her chest. She still felt tired despite being asleep for so long the day before. "I picked the apple bubble bath for you, I hope that's ok?" explained Chakotay entering the bedroom.

"Yes thank you," nodded Kathryn. To her surprise he knelt before her and removed her shoes and socks.

"Do you need anything else? Do you need help changing?" offered Chakotay.

"No, no really I'll be fine Chakotay. I'm sure you have plenty to do, I've kept you long enough." Insisted Kathryn rising to her feet and urging him to stand too.

"I don't mind Kathryn. It's the other stuff that's keeping me from you, not the other way round." He said softly clutching her shoulders. He stared deep into her eyes and the air grew tense around them. Kathryn looked down uncomfortable not willing or capable of the implications of his words at this time.

"I'll call you," she said and walked to the door. Chakotay sighed following and left the room but not before laying a soft kiss on her forehead.

Chakotay gave his presentation as scheduled. It wasn't one of his most invigorating sessions he'd led but his mind was on other things. Like how Kathryn was and whether or not she was angry at him for what had happened. She hadn't really spoken to him much since she woke but that could have been just as easily do to tiredness as a bad mood. Collecting the last of his materials he jumped down from the stage instead of using the stairs. He was surprised when Kent Fox suddenly appeared in the entrance.

"Nice presentation." He remarked seeming genuine.

"Thanks," nodded Chakotay.

"I heard about you're heroics, nasty business!" he winced. "How is she?"

"Kathryn's fine," he answered. "Getting there anyway."

"Why don't you let me buy you a drink Chakotay? I'm sure nobodies enquired how you are feeling in all of this." Chakotay paused to look at him. Kent was right. Nobody had asked him how he was. He had been through an ordeal too even if it hadn't been him that had been in the hospital bed. True, he hadn't nearly died, but he'd had to push his body to the absolute limits under tremendous emotional stress. Maybe one drink wouldn't be so bad.

Three hours later and a few pints too far Chakotay stood round the dartboard with Kent and a few other men Kent had invited to join them. Chakotay had just been beaten in three straight games at darts and was now paying up his bets.

"Ok Chakotay I got an idea," suggested Kent taking the money from Chakotay before he could give it too its rightful owner. "One more match…between you and me," he smiled. Chakotay listened carefully, the other men smiled in anticipation. "If you win, you get to keep this money, and we all give you 50 each." A few of the men made protests but Kent cut them off with a look. "And if I win…You arrange, and pay, for a date between me and Kathryn Janeway."

"Kathryn?" repeated Chakotay confused. "But Kathryn's not dating right now."

"Then what is there to loose? You win either way." Shrugged Kent. The others had gone quiet knowing this was dangerous territory, the stakes had just got high.

Chakotay thought it over in his head. There were 8 other men present, doing the sums in his head that meant he'd be extremely better off if he won. However if he lost, he potentially gave Kent permission to steal another of his girlfriends. Which was precisely Kent's game. Kathryn was too good to chance…but he wouldn't loose, not if they played his game.

"OK, I'm game." Answered Chakotay. "But we play pool."

"Pool? You're shit at pool!" laughed Kent. "I always cleaned the floor with you."

"Then you have nothing to loose!" shrugged Chakotay with a grin. Kent shook his head saying something to the guys that made them laugh, then signalled for them to move over to the table.

Chakotay, even in his unsteady state cleared the table and won.

"Where the hell did you learn to play?" frowned Kent throwing his cue on the table top in a strop. The other men looked angry with him.

"On a date with Kathryn Janeway actually," replied Chakotay smiling. "Pay up boys! I'm rich!"

Money was exchanged with some long faces but Chakotay made them all a bit happier by buying in another few rounds of beer. Kent seemed to sulk all night though, but frankly Chakotay couldn't care.

Pushing midnight Chakotay stumbled to his room. During the turbolift ride he leaned against the wall, singing to himself in a slurred rambling song only a drunk could appreciate.

"…Oooohhh yeah…Baby can i…" he hummed staggering slightly and hitting his door rather than stopping just before it. "Is it right…hmmm…doooo you…" he struggled with his code but eventually the lock released and he fell forward through the door. Where he lay till morning!

The next morning Chakotay woke with a mouth full of fluff.

"Mmmm…" he groaned raising. "Shit!" he swore as pain shot through his temples to the bridge of his nose. "What the hell…" He rose on unsteady feet using the walls to guide him to the bathroom. His whole body ached, and his neck felt like it had been strangled. After relieving his bladder whilst still snoozing he stripped off yesterday's clothes and climbed into the shower. the water seemed to clear the fogginess from his mind, and relieved some of the tension from his muscles but he still had a huge headache. As he stood there trying to remember actually how much he had drunk last night he remembered the game, and more precisely his winnings. Jumping from the shower and grabbing a towel on his way he search through his jacket pocket pleased to find the money still there. "Ha ha!" he laughed aloud. "Didn't count on that did you Kent!"

He pocketed the cash into his wallet and dressed. He needed coffee and food. Urgently.

In the breakfast room he was pleased to see Kathryn was already down there sat with another woman he didn't know. Idling whilst pretending too arrange his food on his tray he tried to peer at her over the counter. She looked a lot better today. Slightly pale but more animated. Today was their last full day at the hotel and he wanted to make sure it was perfect or else there was the chance that it could be the last time he saw her till the next conference. Picking up his food, and plastering on a grin that was healthy than he felt he moved towards her.

"Kathryn," he greeted. "You're looking well."

"I should be going, I will see you later." Smiled Kathryn's companion and they all said there farewells and Chakotay dropped into her seat.

"I got you a fresh coffee and a muffin," he said passing her the items. She thanked him and began eating them. "Where did you go last night? I woke up at about seven and went to your room but you weren't there."

"Oh I was in the bar," he answered.

"Drinking?" asked Kathryn her eyebrow raised. It wasn't like Chakotay to drink.

"Playing darts and pool actually with some old friends." He explained wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"What time did you get back? I didn't hear you."

"I can't really remember."

"You can't remember! How much did you drink?" Kathryn's expression was somewhere between disbelief and amusement. Chakotay laughed. He didn't managed to shock her much but he enjoyed it when he did.

"I was celebrating," he smiled. "I won!"

"Won what?" smiled Kathryn enthusiastically. He pulled out his wallet and passed it her. "Look inside the back pocket. I won all that!" She did as instructed and her eyes widened.

"Chakotay there is hundreds here!" she gasped laughing. She passed it him back. "How did you win it all?"

"Technically you won it for me," he informed. "You taught me how to play pool so I managed to beat Kent finally. And it felt so good."

"Chakotay that was risky, you aren't the best player going. I know you've improved but betting this much money on a pool match is a little extreme isn't it?" reasoned Kathryn.

"I won didn't I," shrugged Chakotay. Kathryn rolled her eyes at him. Nothing was bursting his happy bubble this morning, even his hangover was lessening now.

"Yes but imagine if you hadn't and you'd had to pay up."

"I didn't have to pay that much though I had to arrange…to do something else." He suddenly stopped speaking and changed the subject. "So how are you feeling? Still got a sore chest?"

"A lot better, I'm having a massage done at 5 when I go for my hair so I think that will ease the last of the pain. That's who that woman was, she runs the beauty salon downstairs."

"Are you treating yourself?"

"The hotel is giving it for free actually, they trying to butter me up so that I don't sue them. Maybe you should come too, you could do with a hair cut." Chakotay's head flipped up only to grin as he realised she was teasing. "You ever been to a spa?"

"No cant say I have," he thought.

"I'll ring Julie and get you booked in then, you can join me it really good."

"I don't know it's all a bit…girly." He pulled his face at the thought.

"Sorry I forgot you were Mr. Macho Earth." Apologized Kathryn and Chakotay burst out laughing. "Come on it'll be fun. You go there with me and I'll be your date tonight," bargained Kathryn with a wink.

"You're going with me tonight anyway," he grinned. Kathryn laughed and shrugged. "Fine!" he relented.

"Good! I'll meet you down in the spa at 5. Bring your swim stuff."

Chakotay nervously popped his head into the beauty salon. Everything in his mind told him to turn round and head into the gym but Kathryn had wanted him to come and he was happy to spend time with her. Creeping in he looked round. The walls were a strange light pink colour, with a blasting pink wall every so often. His eyes glimpsed glitter and fluffiness. It looked like some ridiculous fairytale palace. He felt incredibly on edge. Sniffing he could smell a mixture of sweets and rose petals. It made him nauseous. Maybe if he called Kathryn and told him he had to do an emergency presentation she wouldn't mind. He almost laughed to himself…was that the best excuse he could come up with, and emergency presentation. He was in trouble.

"Chakotay," greeted Kathryn touching his shoulder and making him jump. "I'm so glad you came!" She went over to a desk he hadn't previously seen and pressed a chime, that made a sparkle sound echo through the room.

"This is weird!" he whispered. Kathryn laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Its not so bad once you get through the other side, trust me."

A woman came to greet them then and signed them in. Chakotay wasn't really listening to what Kathryn was saying to the woman because he didn't really understand the treatments but she seemed to know what she was saying. Before he knew it he was escorted into a changing room and told to but on his shorts and the robe and slippers he'd been given. Feeling stupid he followed the instructions and went through the door he'd been told too.

Shocking him the next room was actually rather pleasant. The garish pink theme didn't seem to continue into their and the whole room was done out in calming blues and tranquil greens. White furniture and apparatus adorned the place and Kathryn was already waiting for him sat on a high bed.

"Massage first Chakotay," she said. "I know you've had a massage before so you should be ok with that."

Two aids came in then and soon he found himself stretched out on the bed next to her having one of the best massages of his life. It helped of course that whilst his muscles were manipulated he could lie and stare at Kathryn's pleasure ridden face as she almost purred with delight. If he knew a spa treatments could make a woman this responsive he would have changed career very long ago.

After the massage they were taken to a steam room and left to talk.

"I'm so glad this is all over," said Kathryn. Chakotay couldn't see her properly but he could tell by her voice she was sleepy. "I hate these conferences."

"Me too," agreed Chakotay. He had been glad of the steam at first because Kathryn's face during the massage had excited him and then the sight of her in her bikini had aroused him even further. He didn't want to cause another fight.

"Do you have a tux for tonight?"

"Yeah," answered Chakotay. She didn't usually ask him what he was wearing and he forced his smile not to be visible in his voice.

"Good, you look handsome in a tux." Chakotay's brows raised. Kathryn was certainly being more open with him. Maybe he had finally made some progress with her. His hope suddenly rose. Maybe tonight he would finally get to kiss her.

"Can you follow me for the next stage of your treatment please." Interrupted a figure who suddenly appeared in the smoke making them both jump.

They did as instructed and Chakotay found the next ten minutes one of the most excruciating yet funny moments of his life. Ice baths were not for the faint of heart. Him and Kathryn were bent double laughing at each others screams. Tears poured down their face and they grabbed their sides trying to control their selves. They were forced to leave the baths early for the sake of their dignity.

"You may wish too remove your swimwear before we continue. You will be warmer in your robes." Advised the aid. They each went behind a separate screen and returned wearing only their robes.

They were being led to the next treatment when an alarm began ringing out. "That's the fire system, we have to evacuate the building, please follow me calmly."

"Cant we get our clothes?" asked Chakotay moving back for the screen but the aid prevented him and pushed him towards a door that suddenly opened in the wall. It went out into a dark corridor that by appearances ran under the building. Keeping a hand on the small of Kathryn's back they walked cautiously out in the dark tunnel till they eventually stumbled onto some grass and a field. It was dark out and the aid began to guide them round the building. "This way, be careful the steps can be slippery."

It was dark now out, and the moistness in the air was creating a film over all surfaces. They were almost at the top step when to his horror Kathryn's foot skidded out from under her and her body began to fall. Instinctively he grabbed out, one arm attaching firmly to the railings the other looping around her chest under her armpits. He dragged her upwards concerned.

"I'm ok," gasped Kathryn patting his arm away embarrassed. She hastily pulled her robe tighter where it had fell open where he'd gripped, not displaying anything yet but soon to do so. Keeping close to Kathryn he assisted her up the last steps. At the top they appeared in a field and in the distance they could hear the roar of a crowd and also see the road that leads to the front of the hotel.

"This way." Informed the aid and both Kathryn and Himself stopped following. The aid turned round when she realised she was now walking alone and looked back anxious. "Is there a problem?"

Chakotay looked at Kathryn and watched as she subconsciously pulled her robe tighter around herself. She was obviously as self conscious as he. After all the guest were some of the Quadrants finest, both superiors and lower ranks and they were virtually naked. He gestured to his gown whilst speaking.

"Do we have to go over there? Cant we stay over here?"

"I'm afraid so Sir, we have to be registered." She gave a little apologetic smile and urged them to continue. They did so grudgingly.

As they approached the crowd, they could hear the talking dying down, everybody seemed to be staring at them and Chakotay felt his skin grow warm, thank god he was tanned and didn't blush. Which unfortunately he couldn't say for Kathryn. However to his amusement, she walked straight on, head held high, in the same manner she would in her uniform on the bridge. Daring the crowd to laugh. Chakotay smiled as he followed proud to be with her.

They joined a cue where they had to give in their names, and then they were instructed to go to a certain area too wait with others till they could return inside.

"Chakotay, over hear!" shouted a voice. Kent was beckoning them over near some benches. Chakotay waved at them reluctantly sighing and gave Kathryn a questioning look. She shrugged and he guided her over towards the group.

"Kent," he nodded and gestured to the others. "This is Kathryn Janeway," he introduced. "Kathryn this is my friend from the academy, Kent."

"It's nice to meet you," charmed Kent shaking her hand.

"Hi," she smiled. Then the rest of the men introduced themselves and shook her hand.

"Here take a seat, you have no shoes on," instructed Kent, and two of the men quickly vacated one of the benches for them to sit on.

"Thanks," said Chakotay. "Do you know what is happening?"

"Fire in the kitchen apparently. Its all under control but its just protocol to evacuate the building till a full sweep can be made." Informed Kent rolling his eyes obviously annoyed. He then gestured to their clothing's smiling. "You two seem to have had a bum deal then, were you up to no good or at the spa?"

"Spa," deadpanned Chakotay not amused by Kent's other suggestion. He knew Kathryn wouldn't be comfortable with that and he didn't want Kent scaring her away after how open she'd been with him all night.

"Spending your winnings?"

"It's free actually," Chakotay replied enjoying the jealous glance that crossed Kent's features.

"Oh these are your friends you played pool with?" interrupted Kathryn. Chakotay nodded but didn't get a chance to speak before Kent began to reply for him.

"He's improved since the last time I played him," he laughed. "But with a prize as good as a date I would have been stupid to not try."

"Date?" replied Kathryn confused. Chakotay mouth opened to speak but Kent talked over him.

"Yes, I'm sure Chakotay told you the stakes. 50 off us each for him, or a date with you for me." Kent looked at Chakotay whilst he spoke. Chakotay could have hit him. He was saying it purposely to land Chakotay in trouble and knew Chakotay would be angry.

"A date with me? You bet me?" clarified Kathryn staring at Chakotay intently.

"It wasn't like that," smiled Chakotay trying to laugh it off but Kathryn didn't seem amused. Chakotay shifted uncomfortably as her deadly gaze. She wasn't happy.

"Then tell me what was it like?" she drawled with a sarcastic smile. The men were all watching anxiously. He felt like he was in the witness box being interrogated and Kathryn was just about to play her ace card.

"Well if I won I got 50 like he said, and if Kent won he…I paid and arranged him a…date…with…" he struggled, wanting to lie but not able.

"Me?"

"Yes," stuttered Chakotay. Kathryn stared at him, not a word from her lips, he wanted to explain, say he was sorry but he knew if he spoke her carefully constructed control could slip and that would only embarrass them more. Kathryn shook her head and looked back to the conversation that had begun around the table, she wasn't taking part in it, Chakotay wondered if she was even listening, her face looked so far away. The next ten minutes whilst they waited were the longest of Chakotay's life, he needed to speak to her.

"Oh look we can go back in," reported Kent standing up.

"Excuse me," said Kathryn almost immediately. She rose to her feet and began to stride away and Chakotay panicked not wanting to let her leave without him.

"Kathryn wait!" He shouted and he made a grab for her arm but misjudged and instead held onto the tie of her gown swiftly pulling it away. To his absolute horror her gown suddenly dropped open exposing her body to all. She screeched throwing a hand across her breast and pulling the fabric back across her navel.

"Oh god Kathryn…." Chakotay panicked jumping up and standing before her helping to pull the gown closed again. "I'm sorry!" he said looking at her flame red face as she fussed with the fabric trying to cover herself. "Kathryn!" She finally looked up into his eyes, and he could see unshed tears awash with anger in them.

"Just don't!" growled Kathryn and ran off.

"Why the hell did you have to tell her that?" shouted Chakotay at Kent angry.

"Don't blame me!" laughed Kent. "And anyway, you just paid back my winnings even though I lost!" The men all sniggered laughing and began laughing amongst themselves about what has just happened. Chakotay wanted to smash Kents grinning face in. His hands were in fist ready, one step forward and he could flatten the bastard. Yet he knew Kathryn needed him more at this moment.

"Just you wait!" warned Chakotay pointing at him then ran off after Kathryn. He knew she must have reached inside by now so took off in the direction of the spa excusing himself with the people he knocked. Finally he saw her at the end of his corridor.

"Kathryn wait!" he shouted running after her. "Kathryn please!"

"Go away Chakotay!" she warned.

"Listen to me, it was an accident!" She seemed to get quicker. "Kathryn for crying out loud please stop!" Unable to stand the wait any longer he grabbed her by the arms and forced her to stop and face him. Kathryn pushed against him trying to disengage his hold but he refused.

"Let go!" she spat.

"No not until you talk to me!" she wriggled for a further few seconds till eventually slouching obviously giving up. She didn't speak though. He tried to shift her gaze to his but she was avoiding him, her whole body tense and shaking. "Why won't you look at me? What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?!" she gasped infuriated. "You want to know what is the matter with me? Lets see!" She splayed her fingers and began to count on them. "You've head butted me, nearly drowned me, paid a man too have sex with me, poisoned me, betted me and now you've done this!" she stormed. "You've humiliated me!"

"I didn't think that would happen, I meant to grab your arm you know I would never do that to you on purpose Kathryn!"

"You could feel the difference! Why didn't you let go?!" She was incredulous, her whole face in disbelief and he felt like a complete idiot.

"I'm sorry! I just didn't think…" With his words she took off again through the halls and he swore at him self for letting go walking after her.

"That seems to be your pattern this week Chakotay!" She shouted back at him. "Chakotay I think it would just be better if we didn't see each tonight. Let's just keep separate till the end of this whole thing and then…we'll sort something out!"

"Kathryn please!" begged Chakotay chasing her through the hallways.

"No Chakotay! I'm too angry to listen to you now!" she cut him off and to his horror she entered the ladies changing room and slammed the door on his face. He debated sitting outside the door till she reappeared and that's what he started too do till he started getting stared at by the receptionist. Realising he did look at little suspicious dressed in the flimsy robe outside the women's changing rooms he rushed to change back to his clothes.

Dressed he returned to reception and asked if she had left and the man finally told him she had after some less than civil persuasion. He went to her room but she refused to answer the door, eventually the hotel staff moved him on. In his room he tried calling her but the machine blocked him and all his messages were returned to his console unopened. He was in complete desperation. He needed to speak to her, explain and apologize.

He fretted for over an hour before finally forcing himself to stop trying and to dress in his tuxedo. He felt ridiculous dressing to go to a party when all he wanted to do was sort out the mess he was in. The shirt collar felt too tight against his neck and he kept tugging it out. His tie refused to fasten right but he was too angry to continue to mess with it. With head down, he left his room.

Chakotay entered the party a little late. He had waited for Kathryn in the corridor outside their room hoping he had a chance to speak to her whilst they were alone and hopefully apologize. However she either went a different way or he had already missed her, so he finally moved on.

Pitching up on a stool by the bar he ordered a drink and moped whilst he sat there alone. Looking round the room everyone seemed to be peering at him amused. He knew from the walk down to the ballroom that word had got out of how he had exposed her during the fire. To his utter horror some people were even saying he'd done it on purpose for a bet getting the two stories confused. He was humiliated. And he knew somewhere else in the room, so was Kathryn. But he knew she'd be hurting too, and probably feel betrayed by him. How stupid was he to think she wouldn't find out? She always finds out, everything! She was like an encyclopaedia. You thought you could surprise her and she would just turn it round and surprise you instead.

He felt a presence beside him and looked to see Kent had pitched up on the stool next to him. Chakotay turned away without speaking.

"You want a drink?" Kent asked flagging down a bartender.

"I want you to leave me the hell alone!" growled Chakotay slamming back his beer.

"Two beers please," ordered Kent.

"I said I don't want one," repeated Chakotay.

"Oh stop getting so pissed off, it's only a woman for god sake…a damn hot one but a woman all the same."

"She's not 'only a woman', she is the most amazing, brilliant woman I know who deserves some respect! And now because of you she hates me…I've ruined all my chance of ever getting close to her!"

"Wooooah!" laughed Kent holding his hands before him laughing in an innocent gesture. "Down boy!"

Chakotay launched to his feet and leaned into Kent clutching his shirt tightly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat that crap out of you right now?" he growled so low it was almost a whisper.

"There isn't one…" Kent stood up off his stool and began to walk backwards a sly smile on his face. "If you haven't thought of one by 12, you can try…"

Chakotay turned angry back to the bar slamming his fists on the surface. Kent's beers sat there before him as if mocking him.

"Fuck you!" he spat, picked them up and drank them.

Chakotay sat in his designated seat staring at the wall clock. 11:58. It was almost time. He had sat stony faced the whole evening. Didn't speak to anyone on his table. He didn't listen to the speeches. He didn't touch his food. His only movement was filling up his wine glass and changing his head position so he could watch Kathryn as she worked her way around the room avoiding him.

He had watched earlier with barely controlled anger when Kent approached her and tried to speak to her. He was leaning forward, trying to whisper into her ear. At first he thought that she was talking back to Kent but then he saw Kent's face fall and her walk away. She'd clearly given him a peace of her mind. Kent made eye contact with him, and Chakotay smiled taunting him.

He had yet to think of a reason and he wasn't exactly trying hard to do so. He'd been waiting for this since the academy and should have done it back then.

Kathryn was stood near the dance floor whilst a man who had been trailing her all evening tried to once again to flirt with her. He wasn't very good at it and most of his 'compliments' she wasn't actually entirely sure what they meant. She was about to recommend to him the doctors social lessons and make a hasty retreat when she saw Chakotay slip out of the back door followed quickly by Kent. Her temper and pride told her to leave them alone but there was something in the men's swagger that told her something was about to happen. Excusing herself she hastily made her way through the crowds and slipped out the door too.

Outside their was a slight chill, and the roar of conversation and singing strings of music dipped to a quiet throb. She looked around the dark area but couldn't see them and decided to follow the path. Hooking the skirt of her midnight blue dress up so it didn't get dirty she eventually saw them slightly across the field, their conversation was animated but she couldn't make out the words.

"These shoes cost me a bomb so this better be worth it!" she mumbled to herself with a sigh and began walking across the grass towards them.

As she got closer to her horror Chakotay lurched forward and hit Kent.

"Chakotay!" she shouted in shock. He turned surprised at the sound and refused to meet her eyes. Kent swung for him but Chakotay dodged the hit.

"Stay out of this Kathryn!" demanded Chakotay with a grunt as he hit Kent again. Kathryn picked up her speed and ran as best she could in her pencil skirt and high heels.

"Stop it!" ordered Kathryn and Chakotay looked at her again.

With Chakotay distracted Kent managed to punch him square in the face. Chakotay's head flipped back and he collapsed to the ground with a grunt. Kathryn watched in almost slow motion as his head thumped the muddy grass and bounced back. Kent was on his immediately kicking him in him in his stomach. She rushed forwarded pulling Kent away from Chakotay by his shoulders. He struggled to get her off but was unable to kick Chakotay anymore due to his balance.

"Get off bitch!" he shouted. He dropped forward then sprang back quickly and Kathryn stumbled off him falling onto her bum. Kent started again on Chakotay. His first shot hit directly in Chakotay's crotch, as he rolled in pain unable to concentrate on defending himself Kent showered him in further hits.

The commotion must have been heard in the hall as people had drifted out of the room and were beginning to gather in a circle around them watch the fight in shock. Kathryn looked round and recognised most of the faces as them of the men who she was sat with during the fire. A grunt forced her attention back to Chakotay.

"Oh god Chakotay…Kent stop!" pleaded Kathryn clambering to her feet and pulling at his shoulders again. "Help me!" she shouted to the surrounding people. "Now!" she glared furiously. The men suddenly jumped to life and were on Kent in seconds dragging him backwards. Kathryn dropped to her knees beside Chakotay and pulled his face to look at her. "Chakotay! Speak to me! Chakotay are you ok?"

"Fine!" he croaked still cradling his groin. He looked relatively ok. He was muddy, had the odd foot print on his clothes and a bloody lip but she couldn't see any other damage. Raising to her feet she turned behind her to Kent were the men were trying to convince him to leave.

"Kent?!" she shouted. He turned to look at her with a sly grin.

"What?" he said spitting blood from his mouth near her feet.

"Nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it!" she informed walking to stand directly before him. Then with the backing tune of a collective shocked gasp she raised her fist and ploughed it solidly into Kent's Jaw. He seemed to wobble on the spot for a moment his eyes blinking. Then with a garbled groan he dropped like a brick to the ground. "Understood?!"

"W…W…Wow!" stumbled Chakotay in shock behind her. "You just…wow!"

"Get him out of my sight, and if a word of this is breathed to anyone he won't be the only one with a sore jaw, is that clear?"

A chorus of 'yes ma'am' was replied and she watched as Kent was picked up and virtually dragged at a run back down the path and out of sight. She turned back to Chakotay with a sigh and he was sat up clutching himself and staring mesmerized at her.

"What?" she demanded angry.

"You just…so easy….wow!" he continued. Kathryn brought her aching hand up to her face for closer inspection and rubbed the soon to be bruised knuckles.

"Are you going to tell me the reason I've just had to save your arse?"

"I would have taken him easily." He said defensively.

"Yeah it looked like it too," Kathryn rolled her eyes watching him struggle to his feet. "Let's go inside." Chakotay nodded in agreement and they began walking, or in Chakotay's case limping in the opposite direction than they had got here towards the front of the hotel. "If you hadn't have distracted me he wouldn't have even got a single hit in…"

"So it's my fault is it?" Kathryn was fuming. More angry than he had ever seen her before. He gulped nervously.

"No…well yes actually it is! If you hadn't have stormed off this afternoon, he wouldn't have said what he did and I wouldn't have felt the need to smash his brains in!"

"Well if you hadn't have bet me like some… 'whore' you own then I wouldn't have stormed off!"

"I don't think you're a whore and you know it Kathryn! I wish to god you were a whore because it would make it a lot easier for me to stop loving you!"

Kathryn froze at his words and he stopped staring at her in embarrassment consuming him. He was breathing heavy then he shrugged and began to laugh. "Well done Kathryn, you've done it again…every time! Every time!" he began walking again and she followed anxiously. "I tell myself never again, I'm never going to confess how I feel and embarrass myself again but you seem to have this 'thing' that makes my mind go blank and it all just goes tumbling out for you to laugh at and pity me."

"I'd never laugh at you Chakotay, and I never have." She said quietly and sincerely.

"Yeah, but I know you pity me." He responded accepting her words as the truth. "Why the hell I keep convincing myself into thinking maybe you might love me back I'll never understand? I try everything to make you see how much you mean to me and you never respond it yet I keep going like some…idiot!"

They entered reception and everybody present went quiet and stared at them. Kathryn looked at the floor and quickly rushed to the lift, Chakotay limping behind. They looked a sight. Chakotay was bloody in ripped clothes and clutching his groin with a wince. She was covered in mud cradling her hand. She preyed their was no reporters hovering and almost cried with joy as the lift arrived and they got in.

They stood in silence in the lift. Each lost in thought.

"I do care Chakotay," she said finally. "I may not show it like you do but I do feel something for you."

"You're just saying that," he whispered leaning against the wall in rejection. She stepped forward and used her palm to lift his head so their eyes met.

"Chakotay I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't mean it." His eyes suddenly lit up with hope. "But that doesn't mean I can forgive you." She added then left the lift at their floor. "Let me treat your lip before it swells," she instructed and entered her room. "Go in the bathroom I'll just get some ice."

When Kathryn entered the bathroom with the ice wrapped in a towel again, Chakotay had sat himself on the toilet seat and was looking glum. She filled the sink with water and soaked a flannel. She then knelt before him and began to soak his lip.

"You had no right to bet me Chakotay." she said softly. She was dabbing softly with the towel trying to remove the blood.

"I know, I knew it at the time and I know it even more now. I'm sorry. You deserve more respect than that and I promise from now on I'll give it you." He hissed as pain shot through his lip, she gave him an apologetic look and replaced the ice back.

"There might not be a now on," she responded quietly not meeting his eyes. Chakotay wasn't sure whether it was just the light but he thought he could make out tears threatening to form in the grey blue orbs.

"Please Kathryn…I don't want to loose you again. I need your friendship, it means too much to me."

"How can I trust you?" she asked sincerely. She looked in to his eyes finally and he stared back at her intently. He was right, tears were present.

"I have no answer for that Kathryn. The only thing I can say is that I love you, I want you in my life and you trusted me before and you must have had a reason to then so surely you can try again."

"…You're right, I trusted you more than I've ever trusted anyone before but I don't really know you do I, not like I thought I did anyway. The man I knew would never do some of the things you've done this week."

"They were accidents Kathryn, all of them…well the betting wasn't but the rest were." He urged pushing away the ice so he could speak properly. Kathryn looked at his unsure then pressed the ice back. "Please don't shut me out of your life. I'll do anything. I'll answer every question you want, I'll do a lie detector, I'll go to counselling sessions…"

"Chakotay stop!" Kathryn smiled. "Nothing you do will change my mind, I have to decide this for myself. I'm sorry, you should leave now."

"Ok, I'll leave." He sighed. "Tomorrow, can we share breakfast, one last time?" he said hopefully as he reached the door.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "If I decide yes, I'll be there, at 1000…if not I wont meet you, and I don't want to hear from you again."

"Please just think carefully about it Kathryn. I know you're angry now and you have every right to be but if there is even a tiny bit of doubt in your head that you think we could still be friends, be together…then don't end our friendship please. Maybe after you've slept on it, you might think differently."

"Goodnight Chakotay." she dismissed firmly clutching the door in her with a tense grip.

"Goodnight Kathryn," he turned to walk out but stopped and turned back. Bending he brought his lips to hers but she bent her head away before he could kiss her. Bending again he lay a kiss on her forehead and walked away.

The next morning Chakotay was up and packed by 9000, he hadn't slept last night. He had spent the night sat in the chair by the window staring out at the stars. He looked like hell, and he felt like hell. He was sore, exhausted and so anxious about Kathryn's decision he was completely tensed up. The suit he had worn the night before was so ripped he had to bin it, the rest of his belongs had been thrown into his case without care or attention as his mind had been else ware. Unable to pace the same four walls any longer he decided to leave early.

When he entered the breakfast hall, there was a curtain of silence. Chakotay didn't know whether it was due to his appearance, or rumours of last night had spread. Either way he was in no mood to be bothered by it, setting his face in a harsh glare he headed to the coffee table.

With his drink in hand he found a table by the entrance and sat down to wait. He felt like his future happiness was going to be dictated by whether Kathryn walked through that door in an hour's time. Oh he wasn't dramatic enough to think that without Kathryn he would never smile again. He had experienced too much in his life to believe it but he knew that without her there, he would always feel less complete. Only time would tell.

Chakotay looked at his watch for what felt like the 100th time. 1008, she hadn't arrived. She wasn't coming. He'd made a fool of himself to such a degree she didn't even want to be his friend. He was stupid to hope different. He knew deep down when he was honest with himself that if it had been someone else that had bet her, and she had asked him for advice, he would tell her to never speak to the person again. 1018. His heart felt like a lead weight, his ears no longer listened to the sounds around him, only a communal hum reverberated making him feel out of place. Raising on unsteady feet, he let his momentum send him forward. Faces and objects rushing into a coloury mass as he staggered towards the exit. A blue vase, a man in yellow shirt, a woman with auburn hair…he stopped at that doing a double take. Focusing his eyes more with every thud of his heart he zoomed in on Kathryn's anxious face. He felt the air rush from his mouth as his mouth twitched into an odd ugly grimace. It was an expression that was trying to display both joy, relief and disbelief all at once.

"I hope I'm not too late," she smiled twisting her in her hands nervously. Chakotay didn't react just stared, taking in the sight of her wondering if he was dreaming. He blinked shaking his head, then opened his eyes again. She was still there.

"No…no!" he smiled scrubbing his face with his hands. Kathryn sat down at the table he'd just vacated and he walked back towards her slowly. They watched each other not breaking eye contact. Kathryn reached her hand out to him and he took it in his own gently.

"Care to get a friend a cup of coffee?" she asked softly when he finally seemed to get control of himself.

"Anytime!" laughed Chakotay gripping her hand back with a large smile of his own.

The End


End file.
